The antennas used for current resistivity tools are typically composed of one or several closed wire loops. When calculating the response of the antenna systems, these antennas can be simplified as one magnetic dipole or a combination of several magnetic dipoles with different normal directions. Thus those antennas which can be treated as magnetic dipoles are referred to as magnetic antennas. Since treating antennas as magnetic dipoles greatly simplifies its signal processing, magnetic antennas are broadly applied in current resistivity tools. However, magnetic antennas have disadvantages. For example, when a magnetic antenna is acting as a receiver, and effective signals are only coming from one direction, for any given part of the antenna, there always exists a corresponding part, called the counterpart, such that most of the signal generated by such given part of the antenna is canceled by its counterpart. The reason is that the most often used frequencies for LWD tools are in the megahertz range, which makes the wavelengths of an effective signal much longer than the antenna size. As a result, each part of the antenna receives a similar signal at any one moment. Because the antenna is a closed loop, each part of the antenna will have a counterpart that has the same length but wired in the opposite direction, and most of the signal received by these two parts will cancel each other. Therefore, the strength of the resulting signal received by the antenna would be greatly reduced. In conventional resistivity well logging tools, such as four-transmitter-two-receiver LWD resistivity tools, all transmitters and receivers are set along a long axle direction, and the effective signal is coming from all directions. The signal received by the magnetic antenna is not reduced in such cases. However, when detecting a boundary distance, geosteering systems only receive effective signals from one direction. As a result, the effective signal received by the conventional magnetic antenna is significantly reduced, and cannot meet the requirements of the drilling industry for both detection range and accuracy. Meanwhile, with the development of oil field exploration, more and more highly deviated or horizontal wells, where geosteering tools are broadly applied, are being drilled. In addition to geosteering, there is a similarly broad application for looking ahead tools and resistivity measurement in complex formations. The oil industry thus needs a more effective antenna design.